


until all my tomorrows become yesterdays

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: A single poem interpreted differently by Megatron and Rodimus.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	until all my tomorrows become yesterdays

For 819 years  
  
I’ve kept you close to my spark  
  
You believed in second chances  
  
Because you saw the good in me  
  
But I remember when I thought  
  
We were undeserving of forgiveness  
  
In a universe torn asunder  
  
Despite what they all told us  
  
You still unashamedly believed that  
  
We were better together and  
  
It may come as a surprise, but  
  
Despite everything   
  
I loved you anyway

**(Now read from bottom to top)**

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on my Tumblr (@Sivictis). Feel free to leave a Kudos and visit my Tumblr to say hello!


End file.
